The Lost Princess of Egypt: The Mummy Returns
by AliE96
Summary: When the Bracelet of Anubis is in the hands of the O'Connell's, you know that trouble is not far behind. Join the adventure of Rick, Evy, their son Alex, Katherine and her husband Ardeth as they fight to stop Imhotep from being resurrected once again. Along with the Scorpion King and the Army of Anubis, who threatens to destroy mankind forever. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Here it is, the sequel you have been waiting for! :) :) I am not sure when I will update this because right now, my parents and I are in the process of moving and we will be moving in four days. Hopefully I can the next chapter up sometime after the move once we settle in, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Sorry the first chapter is short :/**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One: After all these years

It has now been nine years since the defeat of Imhotep. It has also been nine years since Katherine and Ardeth had found each other after so long and had gotten engaged. The day that Ardeth arrived at his village with a girl with him, he was immediately bombarded with questions from his mother, sisters and some of the other warriors from his village. Once he explained to the elders who Katherine was, that she was the decedent of Princess Nefera and he was Amun's decedent, they gave him and Katherine their blessings for their marriage along with Ardeth's mother, Zarina.

Ardeth's sisters, Farrah and Jameela were excited and happy for their older brother. Farrah is the middle child, being the same age as Katherine which makes her three years younger than Ardeth. Jameela is the youngest sister being eighteen, but despite their age gaps, the Bay siblings are very close to each other. Farrah and Jameela are very over-protective of their older brother and just want him to be happy, Ardeth is also very protective of his younger sisters and cares for them very much, even though they can be a little smothering at times.

Once Ardeth got the Elders blessings for their marriage, Katherine was pulled aside by his mother and sisters. Zarina was very welcoming of Katherine and was very happy for her and her son, knowing that they would be very happy together. Farrah and Jameela wanted to make sure that Katherine was good enough for their brother, so they drilled her with questions for hours, which she didn't mind answering. Katherine could see that they loved their brother very much and only want what's best for him and they wanted to make sure that she's right for him. They soon approved of her and were really exicted that she was going to be apart of their family.

Ever since Imhotep was sent back to the underworld, the Medjai had been doubling their efforts in making sure that he would never arise again.

Right now, at the Medjai camp, Katherine was over where the horses were and was feeding Storm a snack while petting him. Katherine had changed over the years, in different ways such as her wardrobe. She now mainly wears the traditional clothing for the women of the Medjai, which was a long black dress (similar to the one Evy wore), black shoes and she occasionally wore a vale over her head. Her dark brown hair had grown in length and was now down to her waist and was now kept in a half ponytail style. She is now also skilled in using the scimitar sword, the weapon that the warriors used. Katherine was unable to become a warrior of the Medjai, but Ardeth had been giving her private lessons in using the weapon over the years and is now very skilled in using it.

Katherine had adjusted quickly to the Medjai's lifestyle and now, she can't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be. She kept in touch with her brother and Evy other years, the last she heard from them was that they had a little boy named Alexander. Katherine was very happy for her Evy and her brother, although she did feel a twinge of jealousy. Ardeth and Katherine have been trying hard over the years to have children of their own, but so far that hasn't been happening.

"That's my good boy" Katherine said with a smile on her face as she brushed Storm's main while he ate the treat that she just fed him. On her left ring finger, you could clearly see the ring that Ardeth had given her nine years ago that had belonged to Nefera and a gold wedding band. She also still wears the necklace that Ardeth had also given her, she still has her parents rings and keeps them with her.

"Katherine" she looked up to see her husband approaching her, she smiled at the sight of him as he stood in front of her.

"What is it, Ardeth?" Katherine asked him.

"We have discovered that there are others trying to resurrect the creature" Ardeth told her.

"What?" Katherine asked in shock "Who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"I am not sure, but from what my men and I have seen, they are being led by a woman who seems to know much more about the creature anyone alive" Ardeth explained.

"We have to stop them" Katherine said, pointing out the obvious.

"Agreed, that is why I will sneak into their camp and disguise myself as one of them in order to discover their plans if I am unable to stop them from finding the creature" Ardeth said.

"I'm coming with you" Katherine stated.

"It is too dangerous, my love" Ardeth said with a shake of his head.

She just smiled up at him before she cupped his face in her hands "We're in this together, no matter what" she pressed her lips to his for a gentle kiss and Ardeth returned the kiss. He then placed his hands on her hips and you can see on his left hand are two gold wedding bands on his ring finger.

"As mush as I would love to continue this" Katherine said, breaking the kiss "But we have a mission to get to"

Ardeth sighed "It will be dangerous, my love"

"Like I haven't faced danger before" Katherine said confidently before her face softened "I want to be there for you, to make sure nothing happens to you. If something ever happened to you... I-I'd never be able to live with myself, I don't want to loose you; I love you too much" tears began to fill her eyes as she looked down at her feet.

Ardeth smiled gently before he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up gently "You will never lose me, my love. I will always be here for, I swear on my life" he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Katherine smiled up at him as she wiped her eyes before the tears could fall from them.

"Come, my love" Ardeth said with a small smile "We must complete our mission"

Katherine's smile grew as her face lite up. The two of them disguised themselves in red cloaks with hoods covering their faces discreetly. They snuck into the camp without rousing any suspicion because the people who were intruding upon the ruins of Hamunaptra were too busy looking for the creature's corpse. Katherine had noticed that the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living have been found as well. Suddenly, there was a huge commotion into one of the pits that was being dug up. Katherine watched in horror as a mound of sand arose from the ground and released hundreds if not thousands of Scarabs. Katherine looked away in disgust when she saw a dozen Scarabs flew out of a man's mouth while others were devoured by the flesh-eating insects. Seeing the Scarabs reminded Katherine about what happened to the Warden and how he died.

They began using flamethrowers to beat the Scarabs back and it seemed to be working. There was another commotion on the other side of the dig site. A crane had lifted up a large amber covered object from the ground. Katherine and Ardeth knew that it was the creature and knew that they planned on using the Book of the Dead to bring him back to life.

That's when three men began to push their way through the crowd of people. They looked like the kind of men you would hire if want something stolen or if you want someone killed.

"Where is the bracelet?" the woman asked them.

"It's on its way to merry old London" One of them answered, he appeared to be the leader of the small band of men.

"Then London is where we must go" Mr. Hafez stated pushing past the others.

Katherine and Ardeth looked at each other when they heard that. They knew that London was where Rick, Evy and their son were, which meant that they could be in some serious danger. They had to get to London before these people could. It's time to visit some old friends.

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry for taking so long to update this. I really don't have good excuse other than I was sick for a while wasn't in the writing mood. I just hope this makes up for it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Sorry the first chapter is short :/**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: A not so happy reunion

Katherine was trembling with worry and excitement. She was excited to finally see her brother and Evy after almost a decade. She was also worried because she knew that her family was in danger by these people that were after the Bracelet of Anubis.

The journey to London only took a few days, but it felt like months to Katherine. When she and Ardeth finally made it to the O'Connell's home, they knew that they had company.

"I hope we're not too late" Katherine stated, worry edged in her voice.

They suck into the house quickly and quietly with Ardeth leading the way. They stopped at a door that led to the very large living room where they could clearly hear a conversation going on.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Evy asked, standing protectively in front of Alex.

"I'm here for the chest, of course" Lock-Nah answered her.

Katherine and Ardeth looked at each other in concern when they heard the voice, knowing very well who it was.

Alex picked the chest off the table and held onto it "Give it to me now" Lock-Nah demanded.

In response, Evy grabbed a sword off the wall and faced him "Get out of my house"

Katherine was impressed on how much Evy had changed in the years. Nine years ago, she couldn't even imagine Evy being as brave as she is now.

"Whoa, mom" Alex said backing up "Maybe not the best idea"

"Alex, get back there" Evy told him as Lock-Nah's men entered the room, out-numbering Evy.

"Definitely not the best idea" Alex said nervously "I think it's time to yell for dad now"

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway" Lock-Nah stated as he and his men advanced towards Evy and Alex.

That was the final straw for Katherine. Nobody threatens her best friend/sister-in-law and her nephew and gets away with it.

"I think not" Ardeth said calmly as he stepped into view along with Katherine.

Lock-Nah and his men backed away slightly and drew their weapons. Alex was in complete awe at the sight of seeing Katherine and Ardeth while Evy was surprised to see them both.

"Ardeth, Kathy? What are you two doing here?" Evy asked, even though she was happy to see Katherine again, they were in the middle of something right now.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later" Ardeth told her as Katherine stood on the other side of Evy.

"Hi, Evy" Katherine greeted with a smile at seeing her friend again. She so desperately wanted to give her friend a hug, but she knew that this wasn't the right time.

"Ardeth Bay" Lock-Nah said with obvious venom in his voice.

"Lock-Nah" Ardeth replied in a calm voice.

"And Katherine" Lock-Nah said with a devious smile "Beautiful as always"

"Flattering will get you nowhere" Katherine narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled out her scimitar.

" _Al lif!"_ Lock-Nah commanded as his men advanced towards the three heroes. Ardeth threw off his cape and pulled out his scimitar as well. Evy preformed an incredible back flip, knocked one of the men out. Katherine held her weapon up in defense as one of them brought his sword down and she blocked it. She then did a sweep of the leg, knocking the man off his feet and onto the ground.

"Hi! You're Alex, right?" Katherine asked as she fended off one of the men "I've heard a lot about you, I'm your Aunt Katherine!"

"You're my aunt Kathy?" Alex asked amazed "Mum and dad told me so much about you! I've always wanted to me you"

"Likewise" Katherine said as she knocked another one away "I just wish it was under better circumstances"

Evy then did a very impressive move on two of her opponents "Whoa, mum! Where did you learn to do that?" Alex asked, astonished

"I have no idea" Evy answered just as another attacker came up and tried to strangle her, but she managed to knock him away with a hit to the gut and a right hook to the face "That I learned from your father"

"You sure have changed, Evy" Katherine commented with a smile.

"So have you" Evy returned the smile.

"Not bad...for a Medjai...and a woman" Lock-Nah said with a sneer.

Katherine glared at him hatefully "We're not looking for your approval"

One of the men tried to take the chest away from Alex who had a tight grip on the chest. The man swung Alex around, causing him to loose his grip on the chest and he fell to the floor.

"Nobody messes with my nephew" Katherine growled as she came up behind the man and stabbed in the back with the blade coming out of his stomach. His body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap along with the chest.

"You okay, buddy?" Katherine asked him as she knelt next to him on the floor.

He nodded to her "Good, now find a place to hide, okay" He nodded as he stood up and hid on the other side of the bookcase.

"What's in the chest?!" Ardeth asked over the commotion.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" Evy answered him as she fought off an opponent.

Katherine's eyes widened when she heard that and she locked eyes with Ardeth who had the same expression on his face.

Having enough of this, Lock-Nah threw off his cape and pulled his weapon out. Soon Lock-Nah and Ardeth clashed swords with each other and they were both evenly matched. Although Lock-Nah was fighting dirty by throwing punches, kneeing Ardeth in the face and in the stomach. Ardeth managed to deliver one good punch to Lock-Nah's face.

"They must not get the bracelet!" Ardeth shouted to Evy and Katherine "Get it and get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Katherine stated as she locked swords with an opponent.

"Katherine, you must!"

In the background, Alex overturned a bookshelf onto one of the men, knocking him unconscious earning a smile from Katherine.

"Not bad" Katherine told him.

"Thanks" Alex returned the smile.

Just then another man appeared knocking Katherine away as she landed hard on the floor when Alex yelled "Mom, look out!"

Evy turned to face the man, but he knocked her out while grabbing the chest and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Evy!"

"Evelyn!"

Lock-Nah then slashed Ardeth on his shoulder while he was distracted and knocked his sword away before throwing Ardeth into a wall. Evy, her attacker and the chest were gone by the time Katherine got to her feet and Ardeth recovered from the attack.

Just as Lock-Nah was leaving, he threw a blade at Ardeth, aiming for his head, but Ardeth moved out of the way in time leaving the blade embeded in the wall. With a grunt, Lock-Nah threw his cape back on and left.

"Ardeth..." Katherine came over to him and inspected his wound "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine, my love" He answered her, breathing heavily "It is Evelyn who needs help"

Katherine, Ardeth and Alex ran out to the front of the house where Rick and Jonathan, who just avoided getting shot by the men. They knew that they had Evy and they were going to get her back.

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
